Muros de silencio
by Lau
Summary: ¿Por qué ni Sakura ni Touya nunca se dijeron nada de lo que pasaba con las Cartas, o le dijeron nada a su padre? Ese muro de silencio tenía sus raíces en un evento trágico que pasó hace muchos años y que involucraba a Fujitaka. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: CCS es propiedad de CLAMP. Yo sólo juego con este universo un ratito.

* * *

><p>Muros de silencio<p>

Por Lau

Nunca pensé que hubiera nada de malo con nuestra familia, realmente.

Hasta aquella noche, cuando vi a mi hija Sakura llorando porque tenía miedo _de mí_. Lo que más me sorprendió en ese momento, aún más que las frágiles alas que salían con naturalidad de la espalda de mi pequeña, más que el hecho de que la sorprendiera _volando_ a través de la ventana, fue comprender de golpe y porrazo que había cosas –al parecer demasiadas- que yo no sabía sobre ella. Tanto tiempo había pasado trabajando… que al final, ella me había aislado de una parte importante de su vida.

Mi hija me vio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, temerosa por alguna razón de que lo que yo acababa de descubrir la hiciera merecedora de un castigo.

Eso me dolió.

Pequeña Sakura… me acerqué y la abracé suavemente. Ella tembló un poco, y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, papá. Yo quise… pero no sé porque… no podía decírtelo…

La abracé aún más fuerte, tratando de calmarla, mientras me preguntaba que podría decirle. Sabía porque no había podido decírmelo, pero no podía recordar donde se habían originado las paredes de cristal que habían terminado por dividirnos. ¿Dónde había comenzado ese silencio que había terminado por separarme de las personas más importantes de mi vida?

* * *

><p>-Ya no hay nada más que hacer. Lo siento.<p>

Recuerdo esas palabras. Con ellas, mi vida se derrumbó completamente. Mi esposa había sido oficialmente declarada como paciente desahuciada por los médicos que llevaban meses tratando de salvarle la vida. Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital y hundí mi cara entre las manos.

-No puede ser… ella aún es muy joven.

El médico, visiblemente apesadumbrado, no encontró más que decir y se alejó lentamente por el pasillo. Miré la puerta de la habitación donde Nadeshiko reposaba. Sentí que la vista se me nublaba cuando caí en la cuenta de que quizá nunca saldría de ese cuarto con vida. El médico no me informó si ella ya sabía de su estado, pues tal vez consideró que sería mejor si yo mismo le decía la noticia. Y los niños… ¿cómo iba a decírselos?

Me levanté y entré lentamente a la habitación. Nunca olvidaré la imagen de Nadeshiko sentada en la cama, aún muy hermosa y sonriente, y la cara alegre que puso cuando me vio entrar. Y supe, solo con verla, que no había necesidad de que yo le dijera nada. Ella ya lo sabía.

-Ven, -dijo ella suavemente. Obedecí y me abrazó. Sentí que la garganta comenzaba a dolerme. Aún no podía creer que ella estuviera perdiendo la batalla.

-Déjame secarte los ojos, -me dijo, apresurándose a secar con la esquina de la sábana una cuantas lágrimas que se me habían escapado. No había necesidad de decirnos con palabras lo que ambos ya sabíamos. Me senté junto a ella, la contemplé y vi la resolución en su mirada, la misma que me dijo que ella lo supo desde mucho tiempo atrás, que ya había tenido tiempo para aceptar su destino, y que ya había superado esa dura etapa en la que los pacientes terminales deben aprender a despedirse de la vida. Nadeshiko me sonrió.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Por favor. Es muy importante, y estaré muy feliz sabiendo que lo harás.

En el instante en que pronunció esas palabras juré que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerla feliz el tiempo que le quedara entre nosotros, sin importar lo duro que fuera.

-Prométeme… no, espera, no digas que sí todavía, -dijo, al verme asentir con la cabeza -…prométeme que cuando yo me vaya no llorarás por mí. Debes ser fuerte por ti, y sobretodo, por los niños. Los amo tanto… lo último que deseo es verlos sufrir. Quiero que tengan una buena vida, aún cuando yo ya no esté. Prométemelo… que serán una familia feliz.

Mis entrañas se revolvieron violentamente contra la idea. Lo que me pedía era casi imposible. ¿Cómo no llorar, cuando desde ese instante quería gritar y besar sus manos y que ella me consolara hasta que mis ojos se sintieran adoloridos por tantas lágrimas? ¿Cómo evitar derrumbarme cuando mi hijita me preguntara inocentemente donde estaba su madre o ver como mi hijo perdía lo más importante de su vida? En ese momento pude haberme negado, pues sospechaba que en esa decisión estaba más en juego de lo que yo podía suponer entonces; pero la miré y vi el dolor en sus ojos: no el dolor de su cuerpo, sino el dolor de saberse inútil para luchar contra lo inevitable.

Yo estaba siendo egoísta. Ella estaba sufriendo, aún con los analgésicos que trataban de minimizar el dolor físico, y aún así no hacía más que pensar en su familia. No podía aliviarla de su enfermedad.

Aún si me costara mi corazón…

Hacer lo que ella me pedía era lo único que estaba al alcance de mi mano y que haría que Nadeshiko se fuera en paz. Besé su mano frágil y volví a abrazarla.

-Te lo prometo.

Al funeral asistió mucha gente. Muchas personas eran conocidos y amigos de Nadeshiko de sus días de modelo; otros, de su época de estudiante. De su familia sólo fueron el abuelo de Nadeshiko y Sonomi. De la mía, sólo estábamos Touya y yo. Sonomi fue lo suficientemente generosa para permitir que Sakura se quedara en su casa, junto a su hija Tomoyo. No quise que mi pequeña estuviera presente en una ceremonia tan triste, y aunque en principio tampoco quería que Touya fuera, él insistió tanto que no tuve más remedio que dejarlo ir.

Sonomi era la que más triste se veía de todos, parada sola en cada momento, sus lágrimas resbalando silenciosamente por su rostro, la mirada hueca. Vaya que la comprendía demasiado bien. Ella era la persona que más amó a Nadeshiko aparte de mí, y si yo no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a mi esposa posiblemente hubiera actuado justo como ella. Pero no podía romper esa promesa, y Sonomi me reprochaba con la mirada mi aparente frialdad.

Quería gritar, pero no podía.

Mi hijo tenía la mirada ausente. Ni siquiera cuando fue su turno de tomar con los palillos los huesos de su madre y colocarlos en la urna hizo ningún gesto. ¡Hijo mío, como me hubiera gustado abrazarte, pero de haberlo hecho, tu dolor me habría traspasado como una daga! Había sido un niño alegre y travieso hasta ese día… y me parece que fue ahí cuando perdí al Touya que fue hasta entonces.

A veces trato de recordar que más sucedió aquel día, pero sinceramente no puedo recordar mucho más que manchas borrosas. Mis recuerdos saltan del funeral a mí en la noche, acostado en la cama matrimonial solo, la sensación terrible de la eternidad, el vacío, el miedo… después, yo con los niños, llevándolos a la escuela, vistiendo a Sakura, quién a sus tres años pasado el primer llanto parecía haber olvidado el dolor y corría feliz por el parque; Touya, a quién le dije que debía cuidar a su hermana…

Juré que seríamos felices.

Decidido como estaba a que lo fueran, y que además no les faltara nada, pedí solicitudes de empleo en varias universidades, hice muchas investigaciones y escribí artículos en varias revistas. Incluso viajé al extranjero en algunas ocasiones. En retrospectiva veo que el exceso de trabajo no solo era para mantener a mis hijos; trabajando no me daba tiempo de recordar el pasado, y sólo así podía seguir manteniendo la promesa que le hice a Nadeshiko.

Fui ingenuo al pensar que con poner una foto de ella en la mesa no haría falta nada más. Sé muy bien que Touya hubiera querido hablarme de todo el dolor por el que había pasado, y Sakura quería saber más de su madre, pero cada vez que tocaban el tema yo ponía de pretexto algún asunto urgente y salía corriendo de casa. Dolía aún tanto… Con el tiempo dejaron de preguntarme y yo me sentí aliviado de no tener que hablar más de ello.

Si me preguntaran en que momento el silencio se fue extendiendo entre nosotros como una hiedra, o cuando comenzamos a no hablar de todo lo que nos causaba malestar, no podría responder. No me queda más que admitir que me sentía bastante satisfecho de que las cosas en la casa funcionaran tan bien, que dejé de prestar atención a muchas cosas. ¿Qué no me importaban mis hijos? ¡No! ¡Me esforcé en lo que pude! ¿Entonces, por qué me siento tan culpable?

El trabajo me absorbía demasiado, obsesionado como estaba por entonces con una investigación sobre misticismo y supersticiones en las civilizaciones antiguas. Incluso transformé nuestro sótano en una pequeña biblioteca, albergando documentos y libros viejísimos. Ahora me parece que fue una tontería haber hecho todo eso, sobre todo porque nunca terminé esa investigación.

Es curioso, pero por entonces la relación con mis hijos cambió sutilmente. A ratos, me parecía que sucedían cosas que yo necesitaba saber, pero la costumbre de no hablar era para entonces demasiado fuerte, demasiado cómoda para todos. En un par de ocasiones tuve la intención de averiguar que estaba pasando, pero como si fuera una coincidencia cada vez que me prometía que iba a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto había alguna otra cosa que se interponía en mi camino, y otras, parecía que ya no había nada que averiguar. En fin, no me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo en ese entonces, las cargas de trabajo me estaban matando. Un día estaba tan cansado, que aluciné que uno de los muñecos de felpa de Sakura _parpadeaba_.

Necesitaba descansar.

Y entonces, atrapé a mi hija utilizando ¿qué, magia? por la ventana.

No fui tan buen padre después de todo, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cuando daño les habré hecho con mi indiferencia, que tan inmersos estarán en sus propios silencios, si el no hablar ha dañado también a las personas que quieren. Dios mío, sospecho que pude haber perdido mucho más; mi subconsciente me dice que hay más de lo que puedo imaginarme…

¿Podría haber perdido a mis hijos para siempre?

* * *

><p>-¿Papá?, -Sakura me pregunta asustada, al verme horrorizado y sin aliento. Miro sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y vuelvo a abrazarla. Es extraño que tras años de reprimirme, no me doy cuenta de que he comenzado a llorar hasta que mi voz sale entrecortada de mi garganta.<p>

-Mi amor, lo siento. Les he hecho mucho daño… Fue un error terrible no hablar, no estar con ustedes, -sostengo a Sakura mientras la acaricio y observo las hermosas plumas de sus alas. Por alguna razón me parecen demasiado naturales.

-A partir de ahora, hablaremos de todo, no importa lo difícil que sea –le digo y mi hija me sonríe por entre sus lágrimas.

-No entiendo nada de que he visto esta noche, pero no importa. Sakura, yo te apoyaré pase lo que pase.

-¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso! –dice alguien atrás de mí, y veo a mi hijo mirar la escena desde la puerta. –Me parece que ya nos tardamos un poco en eso de hablar de nuestras cosas, y que bueno, porque ya me estaba matando fingir que no sé lo que hace el monstruo. Y espero que hables en serio sobre eso de "por difícil que sea", porque tengo también un par de cosas que van a ponerte a prueba.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, -le digo, mientras se acerca y lo abrazo también. Mis lágrimas se sienten tan bien…

Costará mucho trabajo, y mi vida será más difícil a partir de ahora, pero dedicaré el resto de mi vida a derribar los muros que se interponen entre nosotros.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Siempre me pregunté el por qué si Sakura y Touya estaban viviendo tantas cosas que la verdad, eran bastante traumáticas, nunca se lo contaron a Fujitaka. Era extraño, dado que el hombre siempre apareció en la serie como alguien muy amable y comprensivo. Entonces supuse que algo duro debió haberles pasado para que no pudieran comunicarse entre ellos. Y se me ocurrió esto. Viéndolo bien, los Kinomoto tenían algo de familia disfuncional...<p>

En fin, comentarios son más que bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
